


Red Jenny's Services

by shadow_lover



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Divine Vivienne, Established Hookups, Extra Treat, F/F, Flirting, Trickster - Freeform, plaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: Divine Victoria is a paragon of virtue and example for the faithful.





	Red Jenny's Services

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panny/gifts).



> Thank you so much for the excuse to write my two favorite DAI ladies :) I hope this suits your tastes. Happy Halloween!

Past midnight, there is a tap at her windowpane. Vivienne rolls her shoulders and sets her pen down on the desk. She glances over, but can see nothing through the clear, expensive pane. Her expected guest is careful as always. She wraps her robe more comfortably around herself and stands, then flicks her finger; the spark of magic tingles, and she hears the enchanted window latch unfasten.

The window slides open silently. Vivienne smiles and moves towards her liquor cabinet. _Medicinal_ liquors, of course. She is a paragon of virtue and example for the faithful.

“Thank you for not simply picking it like a common gutter rat,” she calls as her guest jumps through the window. 

Sera snorts, dusting off her abominable plaid trousers. “Damn near blew my fingers off the first time, didn’t it? Fool me once, and all.”

“No mud on your boots either, well done. Port or brandy?”

“Which one’s fancier?”

The brandy cost more, but Vivienne pours two glasses of port. She knows Sera’s sweet tooth. “I’m glad you received my message,” she says. “I have need of your services once again.”

The Divine has many tools at her disposal. All manner of solutions for all manner of problems. But when there is havoc to be wreaked among the wealthy, Vivienne has never found better than Red Jenny.

Sera grins and leans on the back of the couch. “My services? Or d’you mean, my _services_. If you know what I mean, right, like it’s one of them whatsits. Eulogies.”

“Euphemisms, darling.” She hands Sera the glass. “Now don’t swallow that all down at once.”

“Oh, you’re filthy! Do all your sisters and shit know your exalted mind is in the gutter?”

“Just you,” Vivienne says, which isn’t quite true—she’s spent a lifetime in Orlais, after all—but it makes Sera stop a moment, pink-faced. The flush clashes terribly with her tunic, but it’s somehow endearing. Vivienne sits down on the plush couch and says, “Please, take a seat.”

She expects Sera to take the other small couch, or the armchair. The woman certainly knows how to abuse an unsuspecting armchair. But Sera takes a swig of the port and stalks forward and—Vivienne barely has time to hold her glass out of harm’s way—swings her leg across Vivienne’s thighs. She scoots in closer, warm. She has the boniest ass Vivienne has ever felt.

Vivienne’s free hand falls to Sera’s waist, to her hip, to her thigh. “Are you looking for payment in advance?” she asks. “I haven’t specified the services yet.”

Sera rolls her eyes. It’s rude. Cheeky. Vivienne will never admit she adores it. She lives surrounded by people. Guards and sisters and supplicants. But there is a distance between them and their Divine, and sometimes, she’s lonely.

With Sera, there is no distance at all.

“This ain’t payment,” Sera says, wrapping one arm over Vivienne’s shoulder. “Just a kiss.”

She’s grinning as she leans down, until Vivienne meets her halfway and kisses the laughter from her lips.


End file.
